


Incandescent

by CalicoTomcat



Series: Falling Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoTomcat/pseuds/CalicoTomcat
Summary: Shiro and Allura share an intimate evening and morning together, savoring a peaceful moment on the Castle of Lions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is part of my Falling Stars setup. I wrote it under the assumption it belonged in the story at some point so this is basically a deleted scene/chapter even though I don’t plan on the main fic getting too sexual; explicit shit like this goes over in its own thing where it belongs.
> 
> You don’t need to be familiar with my other stuff to read this. This is pretty much self-contained porn. Only thing is that in my main fic the Paladins all develop the ability to purr because Lions and quintessence and magic blah blah blah, so there is that. Also Allura’s scars come from the other Falling Stars stuff, so there’s that, but again it’s not necessary.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the loving and occasionally dorky Shiro/Allura smut.

It’s hardly unusual for them to run into each other during the night.

In fact, it’s almost routine. They spend more nights sharing tea and stories in the kitchen than they do sleeping in their own beds.

Of course, tonight they will end up in a bed.

And it won’t be the first time, or the last time, that they end up in the same one.

There’s no denial that they love each other. They realized this a long time ago. And they knew, even if they would never admit it out loud, that there was always the possibility each new fight would be their last, each new morning would have an evening they’d never see, and they didn’t want to live with regrets and with questions of what could have been.

They keep it private from the others, sure, but they get the feeling they aren’t _quite_ as subtle as they like to believe they are- little touches on the smalls of backs, tender smiles and eye contact for longer than necessary, hushed dialogue aside from everyone else. The others have probably already figured it out (even if they hopefully don’t know the extent of the relationship) and are just waiting for an announcement now.

Shiro isn’t surprised to find her brewing a pot of tea for two when his wandering feet carry him into the kitchen. Her eyes glance up as he steps over the threshold and it’s only because it’s just the two of them he lets himself watch her as she gathers the cups and greets him with gentle silence.

She’s always just a little feline. It’s the little things- the fluid way she moves, the confident, powerful way she carries herself- but more than anything it’s her _eyes_. The pupils of her eyes are slender upright ovals, and in bright light they resemble the blue eyes of a housecat, sharp and observant, and in darkness they expand like the eyes of a hunting tigress.

He accepts the proffered drink with one hand, catching her fingers with the other and pressing a delicate kiss to her knuckles. Allura giggles softly as she retracts her hand.

Tonight there isn’t much to say. Today had been quiet, peaceful almost. Nothing had gone wrong, nobody had even had a cross word for anyone today (a rarity considering Lance and Keith, so they enjoy it while they can).

Tonight is a good night for them to relax. A rare treat they plan to savor.

She stares at him over the rim of her slowly depleted cup with a hunger that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and sends a shiver of pleasure racing along his spine.

They move in a familiar dance, each step long ingrained- setting aside their drinks slowly, the light brush of their chests as they circle, his hand on her hip, her hand on the back of his neck, and they meet in the middle with a warm, powerful kiss. From there…

One leg pushes hard between her thighs and she swallows a moan. She wraps her arms around his neck as his mouth brushes up to nibble on the delicate lobe of her ear- the next noise she makes she can’t stop, gasping and clawing at his shoulders as his teeth grind deliciously up along the sensitive skin of her long ear.

“Your bed,” she whispers, gasping as his leg presses harder against her, pushing her up on her toes as he presses her into the wall, “or mine?”

“Yours,” he hums low in his throat as his lips trail down her neck, nipping and sucking gently along her skin. His teeth graze dangerously along the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Then you’ll have to _release_ me,” she giggles. Shiro groans against her skin.

“I know,” he grumbles, sliding his hands over her sides, not quite retracting his thigh from between her legs, “ _but,_ at the same time, what are the odds anyone would catch us here?”

“You remember what happened the last time you said that.” Allura laughs softly, tugging him up for a kiss. “Do you really want to take that chance?”

Oh, he _remembers_. And he remembers the extremely uncomfortable paternal conversation he’d endured from Coran afterwards. Admittedly he had handled it very well, he’d been fairly supportive, but somehow Shiro doesn’t think the next time the two of them get caught it would go over nearly so well.

Especially if it’s not Coran this time.

Shiro sighs and pouts against her lips. “No…”

Allura gives him another peck on his lips before pushing him back gently, taking him by the hand and leading him back to her room through the darkened hallways.

She pushes him in through the open door and locks it behind her as he turns around.

Allura bites her lip lightly and tugs at one strap of her nightgown- she’d worn something with delicate straps and no sleeves tonight, a far cry from her usual sleepwear. No matter how many times he sees her like this, his reaction is the same, and his face flushes a brilliant shade of scarlet. She laughs and wiggles out of the dress, leaving it where it pools on the floor as she strides over to the bed in nothing more than a delicate, lacy set of underwear.

Shiro pulls himself out of his shirt and throws it somewhere beyond the bed. Where it lands he can’t say, and he can’t say he cares. There’s Allura, there’s Shiro, and there’s this bed. Nothing else matters right now.

Almost as if she can read his thoughts she chuckles, settling herself in his lap. She tilts his chin up and pulls him into a kiss that takes his breath away and he lets his hands settle over her hips as she pulls back with a mischievous smile. She shoves him gently and tips forward as he falls back on the bed.

Her lips caress the underside of his jawline, languid and slow and peppering slowly toward the pulse in his throat. She sinks her teeth into the junction of his jaw and neck and nibbles the flesh, knowing damn well that he’ll never be able to hide that mark in the morning, grinning at the thought. His hands dig into her sides and she lets the slick tip of her tongue flash over his jaw, reveling in the desperate moan that tumbles out of his throat and the way he grips her even tighter.

She trails her teeth over his ear, his jaw, down to the swell of his throat.

“Princess,” he groans as she nips at his exposed neck, scratching her fingers over his scalp and chest lightly- that’s not the word she wants to hear. The growing fire in the core of her is only encouraged when she hears the unbridled _need_ in his voice. She pries herself from his neck to stare into his blazing eyes.

His pupils are blown wide, lips parted in tiny pants as he stares longingly at the Altean straddling him. One hand slips to the back of her head and pulls her back down to meet him in a kiss.

He kisses her slowly, gently, tenderly, lavishing her lips with careful affection. She grinds down on top of him and grins against his mouth when he gasps.

“ _Allura_ ,” he moans, and she twists her hips down again, drawing her name out of him, unraveling him, biting her lower lip in her teeth when he throws his head back into the pillows with a desperate gasp. “ _Allura, fuck_.”

His stormy eyes flash as his hands trail up over the sides of her muscular thighs and she bends down until her lips are brushing the shell of his ear. Her long star-white curls spill freely and curtain around them. She murmurs softly, savoring the feel of his shallow breathing against the skin of her neck.

“What do you want, Shiro?”

That’s not the name he wants to hear, and she knows it. He taps the pads of his thumbs against the protruding points of her hip bones before sliding his palms around to squeeze her firm ass with both hands, voice slipping out in a downright ravenous growl; “ _You_.”

Never in her life has she heard a more wonderful sound.

“ _Takashi_ ,” she purrs, one hand braced over his heart, feeling as his breath hitches- _that_ was the name he wanted from her. He presses his mouth against the pulse of her throat.

“You make my name sound incredible,” he groans into her skin, kissing his way along her throat, nipping too gently to leave marks but just hard enough to make her melt in his arms. She bites her lower lip in her teeth with a happy moan.

Shiro pushes gently on the side of her hip and she understands the unspoken request, shifting to lay back on the bed as he slides in on top of her. The smile on his face is goofy and star-struck as he dips forward for another kiss. Allura hums against his mouth.

“Pants, Takashi.”

“Yes, I’m wearing them,” he grins. She taps the side of his head with a long-suffering sigh.

“ _Take them_ _off_.”

He leans back to salute with one hand. “As the Princess commands.”

She rolls her eyes and melts back into the mattress.

Shiro is back on top of her a moment later, picking up where he left off and trailing a line of kisses down the swell of her throat. Her breath hitches and he purrs as he takes one of her nipples between his teeth, delicately brushing the cool metal of his right fingers along the other one. He thumbs it in slow circles, rolling the other in his teeth as she fists her hands in the sheets.

He trails warm kisses and soft nibbles down her chest, pausing to kiss the five sleek points of a star-shaped scar on her sternum, letting his hands and mouth brush over faint marks on her sides and thighs from laser-fire ten-thousand years forgotten. He knows the stories of her scars, much as she knows the ones he bears, and he considers them all a part of her no different than the delicate stripes of pink under her eyes or the little mole under her left breast. All of her receives attention.

Her abs twitch as he trails lower, pausing the moment to shift his weight to one arm.

The fingers of his right hand hook into the band of her underwear and tug them from her hip- but he may have overestimated their durability, or his own strength, because the fabric rips apart when he pulls and shreds like gauze under his mechanical fingers.

But before he can even begin to apologize he glances back up at the Altean and her dark face is flushed with blood, lower lip between her teeth as the pupils of her eyes expand even wider.

“You… liked that?” Shiro murmurs, absentmindedly thumbing circles over the bone of her now bare hip.

The blush deepens and she nods shyly.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that too often,” she sighs as he kisses her hip, melting underneath his touch. His lips trail lower and words become much harder to find as she feels her thighs spread involuntarily, muscles tense with anticipation. “I’d hate to run out of undergarments, but yes, I liked that quite a lot.”

His breath fans hot over the short curls between her thighs and she licks her lips slowly, hungry anticipation tight in her spine.

“I’m sure you’ll like this better,” he purrs.

He glances up at her with those gorgeous storm-grey eyes and shoots her a mischievous smile that nearly stops her racing heart dead in its tracks. Before she can catch her breath again he places an open mouth kiss to her pussy and her entire brain short-circuits at the burning, slick, wonderful sensation of his tongue teasing her dangerously and brushing up in long, slow strokes.

His fingers dig gently into the meat of her hips as she squirms under his tongue. He pauses for just the briefest moment before capturing the swollen pearl of her clit with his lips and a strangled moan escapes her before she can think to catch it.

His left hand slides underneath her thigh, short nails scraping lightly against her skin, shifting slowly as the Altean smothers a cry of pleasure behind one hand when his tongue flicks hard against her clit. He pulls away to pepper kisses on the inside of her right leg as he slides two warm fingers into her. He sets a steady rhythm, one borne from mutual experience, and her thighs twitch violently when his fingers quirk just so.

He adds his lips to the equation, drawing a high keen out of the Princess as he curls and twists his fingers inside of her again and again. She has to smother herself with the back of her hand- not that it does much good. He can hear every wonderful delicate noise she makes and it only encourages him. A third finger joins the first two.

She grabs a fistful of his hair in a tight, desperate grip and he does it again, quirking the digits, drawing the same high noise out of her again.

Allura groans and pulls at his hair, pulling him up toward her chest. He gives her a curious look.

“I want you,” she growls, pulling him up for a kiss and tasting her own sweet musk in his mouth. He hums happily against her lips.

Allura slides one hand in the space between them and wraps her fingers gently over Shiro’s cock.

She drags the pad of her thumb gently in the velvety soft space between the two piercings on the rim of the head as she twists her hand. Shiro moans and drops his head against her shoulder and she dips and squeezes, dragging her hand up and down along his hard, eager cock slowly.

He’d called them ‘dydoe’ piercings once, and she’d very nearly laughed herself unconscious at the name. It was a hilariously beautiful coincidence that that word was the name of the ancient Altean goddess of chastity and innocent virtue.

She giggles silently, her chest fluttering, and Shiro nips her shoulder lightly. “You aren’t thinking about the ‘dydoe’ thing again are you?”

“It’s funny, you can’t blame me,” she smiles as he pouts up at her. When he keeps making that face she bites her lip and rolls her eyes, knowing damn well he’s just teasing. “Oh come on.”

“Oh, I’ll _come on_ ,” he laughs.

“I should hope so,” Allura hums, tapping his nose with one finger.

“I should hope you’d hope,” he teases, catching her in another kiss as he slides the hard length of his cock against her lower lips, already burning and wet waiting for him.

She moans as he grinds against her she grabs his face, murmuring against his lips with only a hint of frustration. “Hurry up already.”

Shiro sits up slowly, scooping his right hand underneath her leg as he leans back, and he pulls the limb up to rest against his shoulder, her foot near his head- a position they’re both rather fond of. Allura squirms impatiently as he bites his lip, brushing the head of his cock teasingly against her.

He presses a feather-light kiss against the bone of her ankle.

“I swear if you don’t-”

The pad of his left thumb rolls over her clit, shorting out any higher brain functions and cutting her off mid-sentence as she gasps. He gives her a cheeky grin as he rolls it again, watching her hips buck off the bed and her eyes flutter closed.

“If I don’t _what_?”

She pants and glowers at the man kneeling between her legs and narrows her radiant eyes dangerously.

“For a diplomat, you are _very_ impatient,” he chuckles.

“Says the man who very nearly devoured me in the kitchen,” Allura frowns fondly.

“I never said _I_ wasn’t,” he murmurs into the flesh of her ankle, trailing his lips up the inside of her calf. The cool metal of his right hand trails in languid swirls along the outside of her leg and he grins into her skin as the muscles tense and unwind underneath his touch. “I’m just saying, _you_ are…”

He places a kiss near the top of her calf.

“So very…”

A kiss above the side of her knee, on the tender flesh of her thigh.

“Very…”

He bows forward to press a kiss scandalously high on her thigh. His breath fans against her as he smiles.

“Very impatient.”

His tongue flicks over the pearl of her clit and she cries out with pleasure, clutching the sheets as she bucks against his mouth. She’s so sensitive, every nerve is flaring, her skin is on fire, and she needs him, and she needs him _now_.

“Takashi, so help me,” she threatens weakly as his tongue swirls and plunges into her again. One of his eyebrows tilts in mocking curiosity and she raises herself up on her elbows, rolling her eyes through the breathlessness. She knows just enough English to make him melt; there’s a difference between hearing words translated (no matter how natural the translation) and hearing them in your native tongue, and the latter makes even the strongest men pliable. “ _Fuck me already_.”

She can feel him freeze up and she grins, melting back into the pillows and letting the words roll loosely over her tongue. She pushes her arms over her head and arches her back, closing her eyes, and she knows she’s playing with a force of nature, a hurricane made flesh, and she _loves_ it.

“ _Takashi, fuck me_ ,” she whispers. “ _Please_ …”

He scoops her leg back over his shoulder and leans forward until he can nibble gently on the silky-soft skin of her clavicle.

“Well, when you put it like that Allura,” he purrs, and she can feel him tremble with anticipation as he presses the head of his cock against her entrance. The small metal barbells cool from the air send a soft jolt through her and she flexes her thighs wider for him.

She sighs, high and breathy, rolling her eyes fondly. “ _Fuck me Takashi_.”

He complies and presses the hard length of his cock inside of her, slowly burying himself entirely in her pussy inch by agonizing inch. Allura groans softly and hooks her right leg over his side, pressing her forehead into his as he exhales, storm-grey eyes screwed shut in pleasure. His cock throbs and she gasps, digging her nails into his broad shoulders almost on instinct.

“Ready?” he breathes into her neck, arms braced on either side of her as he peppers her flesh with kisses.

She places a feather-light kiss to his nose, biting her lip as she nods. One hand drags down his back, scratching a long, gentle path, until she can cup his ass, squeezing and pushing him forward. He lets her set the rhythm, letting her push and pull him into her, and when she’s set the pace it’s all she can do to hang on.

The extra points of pressure provided by the piercings grind against her inner walls and she moans low in her throat, sinking her nails into his shoulders as he thrusts into her.

They find a rhythm together, meeting with low moans and passionate thrusts. Language slowly slips away from the Altean and soon the only thing the Black Paladin can manage to murmur is her name in a reverent prayer.

Her climax catches her by surprise, drawing a scream out of her that she smothers by biting into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder as gently as she can manage, riding out her orgasm with one leg wrapped tightly over his waist as he thrusts even harder and more frantically.

His climax soon follows hers and he groans into her neck as he comes.

Shiro pulls out of her slowly and settles on the bed beside her. The Princess catches her breath and rolls over, draping one arm across his chest with a happy hum.

“ _No, I’m sweaty_ ,” he laughs. Allura ignores him and snuggles closer.

She settles her head in the center of his chest, savoring the pounding of his heart behind his ribs, and she makes a content noise high in her throat when he wraps his arms around her to pull her closer.

They sink quickly into sleep as the pounding of their hearts levels out, curled up together without a single care in the universe.

 

Allura rouses slowly, yawning and stretching her limbs out as she blinks the last threads of sleep away. She hums and slides her hand down to thread her fingers with the hand draped over her side and give it a gentle squeeze. Warm air tickles the back of her neck and the arm over her waist gives her a soft squeeze.

“Good morning, Shiro.”

“Morning, Princess,” he hums, pawing at her and pulling her back when she moves to get up.

“I should at least get dressed,” she teases, squirming when he holds her close to his chest. He hums contemplatively.

“ _Nah_ …”

She puffs up in playful indignation. “I can’t spend the whole day naked in bed.”

“You’re the one in charge here,” Shiro laughs into her hair, “if you felt like staying in all day you could. You make the rules.”

“Well then since I’m the one in charge, I’m _getting up_ ,” Allura sighs and wriggles free, smiling brightly as Shiro releases her from his insistent cuddle. He groans as she moves to escape.

Her victory is short-lived, unfortunately.

“Ow ow ow, _hair hair hair_ ,” she whines, pulled back by locks caught under the Black Paladin’s weight.

Shiro snickers softly, rolling to the side to release her silky tresses and covering his eyes with one hand as he yawns, amusement tugging brightly at his lips.

“You really should put your hair up at night.”

The Princess puts one hand on her side and pops her hip out, looking over her shoulder at the Paladin staring at her bare form through his fingers shamelessly.

“And deprive you of the chaos that is my morning-after bedhead? I think _not_ ,” Allura laughs and flips her hair. He bites his lower lip in his teeth, a wonderfully dangerous sparkle in his eyes. He darts out and wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her back into bed as she squeaks in surprise. She wiggles around in his arms until she’s facing him, propping her head on her forearms as she’s cuddled aggressively, and she rolls her eyes fondly as her Paladin smiles up at her. A deep rumbling starts up low in his chest.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

“Hey,” Allura sighs, cocking one eyebrow lightly.

He leans forward until the tips of their noses touch. “Boop.”

Allura snorts and pushes her forehead into his chest as she laughs, her whole body trembling happily as he nuzzles the crown of her head and purrs deep in his chest.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” the Princess teases, walking two fingers up his rumbling chest. “Honestly, you can get away with anything.”

“Is my Princess paying me a compliment?” Shiro laughs as he catches her hand and brings it to his lips. When she doesn’t answer he kisses the pads of her fingers and wiggles his eyebrows, grinning when she purses her lips with feigned annoyance to keep from laughing again.

“You are the most _frustrating_ Paladin,” Allura pouts, poking at his cheeks. The smile on his face only grows.

“Liar. I can think of three Paladins more frustrating than me.”

The Altean sighs dramatically, closing her eyes before sitting up on her knees and pushing her long hair back over her shoulders. “Fair enough.”

She pries one brilliant aquamarine eye open and finds Shiro gazing up at her with a look equal parts hunger and reverence. She stretches her arms over her head and arches her back, throwing her head back as she does so to flaunt the bare skin of her neck.

“See something you like?” Allura purrs as she rights herself. She doesn’t need an answer from him; at least, not a spoken one. She can feel him growing hard between her thighs and she knows that reaction is entirely her fault and she _loves it_.

He rolls his eyes and sits up, murmuring against her lips as his arms wrap over her waist. “Take a wild guess.”

She grins against his mouth and tips forward, catching herself on her hands as Shiro lands wide-eyed on his back. He’s never ready when she does that, no matter how many times she does it. His cock throbs against the inside of her thigh and she leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss, her shoulders sagging happily as he threads the fingers of one hand through her hair and runs the other down her side to cup her ass.

She presses down on his chest and pushes herself away, sliding down the bed to plant herself at the end between Black Paladin’s legs. His face flushes as she takes his length in one hand and uses her free hand to push some of her sex-and-sleep-mussed curls back over one long ear.

Her tongue swipes up in a delicate stripe in the space between the two barbells before she drags it back and takes the head of his cock into her mouth. Shiro gasps and fists the bedsheets in his hands, biting his lip and struggling against his own desire to buck into the warm, silky wet heat of her mouth. She moans around his cock and he groans as the vibrations thrum through him.

Allura laughs and pulls back, slowly dragging her hand along the length.

“I thought you were going to get dressed?” His breath hitches as she gives him a languid squeeze.

“I’m thinking about it,” she shrugs, sighing playfully as she makes a show of considering her options. She licks a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, maintaining eye contact the entire way as he shudders. “I’m thinking…”

“If you’re going to think like this I’m not going to hurry you,” he chuckles.

“So _considerate_ ,” Allura purrs. She releases him suddenly and springs off the bed, striding over to her bathroom with a noticeable shake to her hips. “Well, I suppose I should shower and get ready for the day then.”

Shiro wheezes like she just sucker-punched him.

Allura snorts and laughs into her hand as he gapes at her in befuddled wonder.

“Maybe I could spend a little longer in bed,” she shakes her head, leaning over to plant her hands on the edge of the bed. She gives him her most dazzling smile and squeezes her biceps in such a way that she pushes her breasts forward and together. “I mean, as long as you’re not in a _hurry_.”

His stormy eyes lock with hers and he murmurs in sincerity- “With you? _Never_.”

A vibrant flush spreads over her face and ears and suddenly the Altean finds herself struggling to make eye contact. Shiro laughs into his hand.

“ _Takashi_ …” she sighs.

He quirks one brow and inclines his head slightly. “ _Allura_.”

“Stars, you’re adorable,” she grumbles as she slides back into bed, bowing over to capture him in a kiss. The cool metal of his right hand settles on her cheek and the thumb rubs in soft motions over her skin as she pulls back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Allura throws one leg over Shiro to straddle him properly, gently twisting her hips down and grinding against him, the pool of bubbling, giddy warmth low in her body growing as he rises to meet her every move.

He cups her breasts in his hands, thumbing her nipples gently.

The Princess lifts her hips up and Shiro takes the silent invitation, positioning his cock at the slick opening of her pussy. She locks eyes with her Paladin as she sinks down with almost painful slowness, torturing them both as she impales herself on his throbbing member. When he’s buried to the hilt she bottoms out with a low groan and he settles his hands on her sides.

She throws her head back with a loud moan, hands braced across his chest as she rides his cock with shameless enthusiasm. He grips her hips as roughly as he dares, partly to help her, partly in a desperate bid to hang on for dear life as she makes his toes curl and stars burn behind his eyes.

She suddenly freezes above him.

“Ah, oh, leg cramp,” Allura whimpers, grabbing at her thigh and grimacing. “Ow, _leg cramp_.”

Shiro tries not to laugh as she makes some very _interesting_ faces. “Need a tick?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she sighs, dismounting and flopping over on the bed next to him with none of her usual grace. He rolls onto his side and tilts her chin up for a kiss, grinning against her mouth when she mumbles in frustration.

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“It’s still incredibly annoying,” she pouts, rubbing at the tension in her thigh. He reaches down to the leg in question and pulls it over his hip to knead his fingers into the muscles, very carefully and very _quietly_ laughing as she folds her arms over her chest with a huff.

Allura blows a few curls of hair out of her face, glaring at him out of the corner of one eye. She has to bite her cheeks to keep from smiling at the look on his face.

His hand slides higher on her leg, slowly massaging around to the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. “Leg feeling better yet?”

“Maybe in a few more ticks,” she sighs, holding back a smile as his fingers edge even higher. He leans over to bury his face in the side of her neck with a low hum, nibbling and kissing along the arch of her throat.

“Just let me know when,” he murmurs, trailing his teeth up to her ear as he teases two fingers dangerously close to her pussy. He nibbles gently on the lobe, drawing a sultry moan out of the Princess, and her back arches off the bed as he slides two fingers into her wet heat. Her left hand grabs for his hair, her right the headboard behind her as her hips buck up to meet the curling of his fingers.

Allura arches off the bed with a particularly high sound when he twists his hand just so and her voice is strained- “ _Now is good_.”

“Like this?”

She nods, sighing softly at the sudden feeling of emptiness as his hand slips away. She feels the tip of his cock a moment later and turns her head. Shiro sprinkles kisses over her face and she giggles, batting gently at him as he circles his hips and presses himself just barely against her.

She sighs playfully. “I did say _now_ , did I not?”

“So impatient,” he teases as he slides his cock inside of her. “Honestly what am I going to do with you?”

“ _This, I hope_ ,” she laughs, catching him in a tender kiss.

Shiro braces his left hand on her hip, thrusting slowly. Allura groans softly and curls the leg over his hip, pulling him closer with as much roughness as she dares. He understands what she’s asking as she bares the side of her neck to him and he picks up the pace.

She soon finds herself teetering dangerously on the edge of climax and it’s not until Shiro releases her hip and dips his hand into the space between them to roll the pads of his fingers against her clit that she comes, and she comes with a high noise that she half-smothers with a pillow as her Paladin comes with her.

They catch their breath together, panting slowly, and Allura cracks her neck as she sits up, her hair even more of a mess than it was when she first got up.

“ _Now_ I think I’ll go shower.”

 

Shiro purrs in shameless contentment, arms wrapped around Allura’s waist and head settled comfortably in her lap (she’s given up trying to get dressed for now- he takes whatever small victories he can) as she scratches her long nails through his still slightly damp hair gently. She pauses her ministrations for a moment, tapping out a pattern between his shoulder blades.

“Appropriate,” she giggles, tracing the pattern again.

He mumbles into the inside of her thigh- “What is?”

“You have the constellation of the Lion Prince,” she smiles, tapping out the little brown freckles slowly, tracing her fingers between the lines. “It seems rather appropriate, all things considered.”

He rolls over slowly and catches her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips.

“I’m _your_ Lion Prince.”

Allura chuckles and bows forward to kiss his nose. “I should hope so.”

He blinks suddenly, frowning up at her.

“Where did you learn that English? Last night…”

Allura snickers. “Do you actually want the answer to that question? I _can_ tell you which Paladin taught me, but somehow I get the feeling you wouldn’t like the answer…”

Shiro purses his lips with a groan and shakes his head. He _really_ doesn’t want to know.

“Ignorance is bliss…”

“ _You_ are bliss.”

“You are so cheesy,” he laughs.

“I’m your cheese.” She taps his nose. “… Did I use that word right?”

Shiro just sighs softly, smiling up at her as he brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear. “No.”

Allura shrugs and dips down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was Pidge. She swears like a sailor. Of course it was Pidge. She was very eager to teach the Princess to swear in English, she didn’t even ask why.
> 
> Also the Lion Prince constellation of Altea is the same shape as Leo on Earth. Coincidences.
> 
> And of course, the three Paladins more frustrating than Shiro are Lance, Keith, and Pidge, in that order. Hunk is perfect. (Hunk just doesn’t get caught, let’s be real. He’s less likely to pull shit but also not nearly so reckless as to get caught.)
> 
> Little question here: anyone else call a clit a pearl? Anyone ever read that anywhere? Because I have not seen it anywhere as far as I can remember but I am still 100% convinced I picked it up from a fanfic at some point in my life.
> 
> I think this is actually the first time I’ve written anything like this. I usually go for interpersonal stuff or really violent stuff, so sex is new territory for me as a writer. I also considered getting creative with Altean physiology but honestly that would get weird as fuck so fast with me, it’s probably best we don’t. All things considered this fic is like really, really vanilla for me.
> 
> Some funny thoughts, you can ignore this- I think everyone would react very differently to catching Shiro and Allura together. Hunk would likely devolve into a horrified, blushing mess and apologize forever. Pidge would probably just calmly breathe in and make a horror movie shriek at the top of her lungs before going back to bed and muttering about eye-bleach. (This would not be the first time she’s walked in on someone but she prays it’s the last.) Keith would turn around before they knew he was there and spend like a month and a half obviously avoiding them and turning red every time he makes eye-contact. Lance would probably be a blend of Hunk and Pidge, screaming and also apologizing and covering his face and just embarrassed to death.
> 
> ALSO just in case anyone is curious (or anything else) I have a list of songs I used as mood music to get in the mindset for writing this (some of them are weird I admit):
> 
> Avalanche- Walk The Moon  
> Must Be Love- Christina Grimmie  
> Counting Stars- Onerepublic  
> Sexy Silk- Jessie J  
> Timber- Ke$ha  
> Problem- Natalia Kills  
> Flesh- Simon Curtis  
> Side to Side- Ariana Grande  
> Fucking Smuk- Page Four (it’s in Danish)  
> Light It Up- Major Lazer  
> Kaleidoscope- A Great Big World


End file.
